Drunk Words Are Sober Thoughts
by AriannaAlexandria
Summary: Sasuke has the biggest crush on Naruto, so when he's invited to go to Kiba's party with the blonde, how could he refuse? But when a little alcohol gets into Sasuke's system the truth comes out. But you know what they say; drunk words, are sober thoughts. One-shot SasuNaru Warnings: Language


Sasuke POV

I sat in my room looking over the history notes. I had reviewed them so many times that I could recite them. _So much for a distraction, _I thought. I put the notes down and glanced around my room, unsure what I should do, or where I should go.

"Ugh," I groaned, letting myself fall back onto my bed. I closed my eyes, and almost instantly there was a knock on my door. I forced myself up, and trudged to the door. Openly it slowly, I was met with Itachi's smirking face.

"Phone call," he said simply, handing me the phone and then leaving the room. I stared at the phone before bringing it to my ear. "Hello?" I murmured.

"SASUKE, WHAT THE FUCK? I called you SEVEN times!" My heart fluttered at the sound of Naruto's voice. It didn't matter if he was angry or not, he sounded cute regardless. I cursed myself for the thought, and groaned inwardly at my unholy crush on Naruto.

"What do you want Naruto?" I asked in a different tone, hoping to hide my true excitement. "Well," Naruto began, "Kiba is having a party, and I asked Sakura, but she said that she wouldn't come unless you did. So how 'bout it bastard?"

I scowled at the sound of Sakura's name. _Why couldn't Naruto take me as his date?_ I cursed myself once again for the involuntary thought, and then sighed in defeat. "Fine whatever, when is it?" I asked finally, figuring that I'd at least have something to do, and I'd get to see Naruto.

A sigh of relief came through the phone, and then he replied, "Thanks bastard! It starts at 8, be ready by then. Bye!"

My heart rate increased drastically, and I jumped up to get ready. I walked into the bathroom to take a shower when Itachi stopped me. "So who was that little brother?" he asked with a knowing smirk. "Friend," I mumbled, not looking at him. "Or more than one," he said in a _very_ mocking tone.

I sat on my bed impatiently waiting for Naruto to arrive. I was already ready to go and it was only 7:00. I had to wait an hour. I groaned and picked up the book that I was reading off of my nightstand. I glanced up at the clock again after reading 5 chapters, and much to my dismay realized it had only been 20 minutes.

I put the book down, no longer having a desire to read it, and closed my eyes.

The sound of my doorbell ringing repeatedly was what woke me up. I glanced at my clock and saw that it was 8:20. I jumped up and ran to my door. I opened it to reveal a very annoyed Naruto. I stared at him, and he playfully raised his fist as though he were about to hit me, but Sakura grabbed his arm and glared daggers.

I sighed as she began one of her lectures on why Naruto should _never_ touch "her" Sasuke, and all the while she shot me flirtatious glances. I could have puked, but instead I grabbed Naruto's jacket sleeve, and began leading him to his own car.

When we finally made our way into Kiba's house, the environment was overwhelming. The music was so loud I didn't think I'd be able to hear in the morning, and all of the girls stared at me with desperate expressions from what I assumed was their attempt at looking "cute". Sakura noticing this pushed herself closer to me. And with all of the people surrounding us there wasn't that much I could do.

Naruto walked around the room, and greeted just about everyone. They all smiled back, and I couldn't help but smile too. He was a ray of sunshine, he just had that effect on people, but as the night continued on, I watched in disgust as Naruto tried to "score" with Sakura.

Around 11:00 the alcohol was brought out. I wasn't entirely sure whether I should drink or not, but I figured I was there, so I may as well have a good time. Naruto and I were in the backyard, surrounded by Shikamaru, who was asleep, only God knows how, Sakura, Kiba, and Ino. We were all taking shots, and in result getting pretty smashed.

By 12 am I was gone. Naruto and I were sitting by Kiba's pool. I had a cigarette in hand, and he had a beer. He was leaning on my shoulder, and me, being too drunk to realize, had my arm draped around his waist. I took a drag of my cigarette as Naruto began talking about Sakura. Again.

"I-I don't know. She's just so pretty!" he exclaimed, slurring his words slightly. I sighed, ignoring his fourth outburst about the pink-haired girl. Yes I had been counting, shut the fuck up.

Finally I was tired of him talking about my fangirl. It may have been the alcohol, or the just the jealousy that got the best of me, but I pushed Naruto off of me, managing not to let him fall, and pulled him up to look at me. At my actions he gave me a confused look that made my stomach flip.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I laughed slightly and smirked at him. He narrowed his eyes at me, and I cupped my hands around his face. "Idiot," I began moving closer, "I like you," I murmured moving in to kiss him.

He stiffened beneath my lips and I was discouraged. Although before I could pull back, one tan arm snaked around the back of my neck to pulling me into a deeper kiss. I smirked slightly at the excitement that seemed to be radiating off of him.

I felt his tongue prodding at my lips, pleading for an entrance and I complied, only surprising him, by taking my own tongue and wrestling with his for dominance.

I was in the best state of mind when suddenly I heard the most disturbing squeal. I broke the kiss and turned toward the source. I let my eyes trail over to the three people standing by Kiba's sliding door, or the two standing; since Sakura had fainted shortly after breaking my eardrums. I rolled my eyes and then looked at the other two figures. Shikamaru stood with an amused expression, and Kiba looked annoyed.

"Pay up," Shikamaru murmured lazily, sticking his hand out towards Kiba. Kiba groaned, then said, or more appropriately, whined, "Fuck Naruto! You cost me $50!" Kiba hastily reached into his pockets and shoved the money over to Shikamaru.

Naruto blushed a deep red, then shot a shy glance at me. "T-They bet on us making out?" he asked. I shrugged, wondering if I was really that obvious. Naruto blushed again and turned away from me. I expected him to get up and walk away from me, but he looked back and gave me a curious look.

He held out his hand and I gladly took it. He began dragging me into the house. "Where are we going?" I asked, not really caring, just happy I was with him. He looked back at me, and smirked. "Wow," Naruto began with an amused look, "You want me to fuck you in front of all of these people? 'Cause I gladly comply."

A blush fell upon my cheeks, but as soon as I heard Naruto chuckle I realized what he had said. I pulled Naruto into Kiba's bedroom and locked the door behind me. I pushed him onto the bed and got on top, trapping him underneath me. Then I leaned down close to his ear. I felt him shudder, and heard him moan slightly. I smirked and whispered, "By the way Naruto, _I'm_ seme."


End file.
